Cora Is Company
by Ravenclaw-Earl of Rohan
Summary: The lost moments shared by Cora and Regina Mills, living together from the time of Cora's arrival in Storybrooke leading up the the events of "The Miller's Daughter." Can two such powerful beings exist under one roof? And how are Regina and Hook affected when their hearts belong to someone without one. A tale of love, family, and mending the past.
1. Cora Comes Home

Cora is Company

-I do not own _Once Upon A Time _or any of the characters found therein. If I did, we would have seen a lot of more of Cora with her heart. She would be a pretty cool grandmother to Henry.

Characters:

Regina Mills

Cora Mills

Killian Jones

* * *

Regina Mills stepped out of her car and moved quickly into her house, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. Storybrooke had become a dangerous place for her after Emma broke the curse, but tonight of all nights, she had cause for caution.

She unlocked her white front door and crossed the pristine threshold. And her mother followed her. Cora, still in her jeweled blue gown that she had worn in the post-curse Enchanted Forest, glided queen-like into Regina's abode.

The two women were experiencing the awkward silence that often follows a deeply emotional moment between two people. Regina had cried in Cora's arms not fifteen minutes ago, expressing her longing to be reunited with her son. Cora had not shed a single tear since one starlit night long ago, and even those were crocodile tears to ward off her spurned true love. But even without a heart, Cora felt a motherly duty to her daughter that had driven her actions ever since she held her daughter in her arms. She had to help Regina reunite with… her grandson.

This boggled Cora, as she had only planned Regina's life up to becoming Queen. She had not once thought of what kind of grandparent she would be. For the cold and calculating sorceress, it was unnerving to look towards uncharted territory, when she always knew the score, no matter whether in the Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, or Storybrooke.

Regina broke the silence: "I assume you'll be staying here, Mother?"

Cora pondered her lodging situation for a moment. It would be nice to stay in a warm home with good food and her beloved daughter, nicer than Hook's ship, rocking to and fro in the January brine.

"Yes, I will stay here," Cora smiled. "We'll be like a family again."

Regina smiled at the thought. Wanting to think of the best outcome in the situation, Regina envisioned a scenario in which her mother became a productive member of society, and someone to help build the functioning family that Henry needed.

"I'll go retrieve my luggage from Hook's ship," Cora said.

"Hook?" Regina asked with a note of surprise. "Hook is here too?"

"Yes. Hook and I travelled together. He wants revenge on Rumplestiltskin for some past misfortune."

Regina said nothing, but thought much. Hook? Hook must have been an accomplice of Cora's since before the curse if the corpse that she cried over wasn't truly a corpse. Perhaps Hook wouldn't be someone she'd consult for help in the future.

"I can drive you," offered Regina.

"No, thank you, dear," Cora asserted, with a little laugh. "I may need time to get used to your strange carriage. I'll go myself.

With that, Cora teleported to Hook's ship, leaving a contemplative Regina.

* * *

Captain Killian Jones sat polishing his titular hook. His friend (if he could call her that) Cora was out traipsing about impersonating who knows who or what. It had been a quick and painless journey to Storybrooke, but Hook was still adjusting to the culture shock of it all. Neither Neverland nor the Enchanted Forest had prepared him for this unusual land. But he did have Cora.

Hook was unsure about his feelings for the Queen of Hearts. They had an unusual relationship from the time he attempted to plunge his hook into her bosom in Wonderland. They had bickered and fought, but something kept him coming back to her. He set Aurora free with the intent of showing Cora that while she may be the magical mastermind, he was capable on his own. He loved surprising her.

Cora wasn't Milah. He didn't love her with a passionate abandon. There was an attractive quality that could be attributed to the older woman. Her sultry, flirtatious manner often encouraged his advances, but she was just as capable of swatting him away, as "his pretty face bought many things, but not her time." Hook lived for adventure, and being a companion to a woman who would as soon kill him as kiss him was very exciting.

Wondering when the beautiful megalomaniac would return became waiting impatiently, as he sat on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

In a cloud of purple smoke, Cora materialized onto the vessel.

She greeted him with the same playful tone that she knew made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up: "Hello, Hook."

"My lady," Hook responded, bowing sarcastically.

"I've made peace with Regina, Hook. We're mother and daughter again."

"I hope you didn't break her too savagely," Hook shot back in a droll voice.

"Oh, Hook," chuckled Cora. "Sometimes we have to undergo a little pain to achieve satisfaction." She walked towards the pirate as she said it, brushing his cheek with her gloved hand.

Hook felt chills run down his spine and convinced himself that the winter weather was taking its toll on him.

"It's colder than a Narnian winter, Cora. Shall we go inside?"

"Yes. But I'm not staying. I'm taking my things and going to stay with my daughter."

Hook looked sharply down at his compatriot. He was under the impression that the Jolly Roger would serve as Cora's base of operations. He followed her down the stairs into the hold of the ship.

Cora was many things, but blind wasn't one of them. Her lack of a heart didn't prevent her from seeing the emotions of others. She knew that Hook had a subtle attraction to her, which she exploited at times to bend him to her will. Even so, there was something intensely intriguing about the younger man, who didn't fear her when Rumplestiltskin himself seemed intimidated upon her arrival in Storybrooke.

But Cora wasn't planning on giving Hook a chance to argue. She quickly stepped towards her luggage and waved her hand dismissively, knowing that her vast collection of interesting objects would be waiting for her in Regina's vault.

"Goodnight, Hook. Do come visit my daughter and me."

Cora slowly advanced on the pouting pilferer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, her red lips bringing a chill to Hook's stubbly face.

She turned around without a backwards glance and disappeared in the customary blast of smoke.

* * *

Cora showed up in her daughter's living room, rousing Regina from her thoughts.

"I invited our dear Captain to come visit sometime."

"Lovely, mother," Regina responded, thinking nothing of it.

"My things are in your vault. I'll retrieve my clothes in the morning."

Regina nodded with a tired expression. She knew that it was time to sleep.

"Mother, I'm exhausted, and you've had a long journey," the Evil Queen reasoned. "But before bed, would you care for a glass of my famous hot apple cider? It's to die for. Just ask Snow White."

Cora laughed at her daughter's joke. She had heard of the sleeping curse that Regina placed on Snow White, even in Wonderland. Regina laughed with her. It was not a heartfelt moment, but the first truly pleasant one since King Leopold had first entered the House and Stables.

"A glass of cider would be perfect, Regina," Cora replied. "You've offered me a drink like a good hostess. Maybe you did learn something useful from me during your childhood after all."

Regina smiled weakly. She wanted to appease her mother's sense of humor, but she didn't feel inclined to delve any deeper on the subject of her childhood this night.

The women enjoyed their cider together in silence, basking in the afterglow of their reunion. Then, Regina took her mother upstairs, offering her a black, flannel nightgown to sleep in, and bidding her a good night's sleep.

After closing the door, Cora released her bun, letting her dark red locks fall around her shoulders. She smiled into the mirror in her guest room and changed into the nightgown. She lay on her new bed under the down comforter that her daughter had furnished her with. With a deep breath, she turned out the light.

Somewhere in the dead of night, Regina, unable to sleep, came to her mother's room and climbed under the sheets next to her. Cora, gently roused from hearing Regina's approaching footsteps, nestled her precious daughter in her arms.

Cora Mills had come home.


	2. Blending In

Cora Is Company, Chapter Two: Blending In

Regina shares a long conversation with her mother, and then helps her assimilate to Storybrooke fashion.

-I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've been toying with this idea for a long time, and I thought it would be a perfect way to characterize the relationships that Cora has with Hook and Regina. I always felt as though Hook had a lot of angst where Cora was concerned. Please review!

* * *

Regina stayed with her mother all night long. On waking up, however, Cora was not in the bed.

_It was all a dream_, Regina thought. _She's in our land, not Storybrooke. And she wouldn't want to stay with me anyway_.

This didn't explain why Regina was sleeping in the guest room, but she decided that she had walked there in her sleep.

Regina, dressed in her silver, silk pajamas, proceeded down the stairwell towards the kitchen. When she arrived at her destination, she found a large breakfast of muffins, bacon, fresh fruit, eggs, and orange juice. And tending the stove was Cora, wearing a white apron with a strawberry print over the black nightgown. Humming sweetly to herself, she looked at her daughter.

"Good morning, dear," Cora welcomed her, gesturing to the kitchen table. "I've made you some breakfast. I hope you still like blueberry muffins."

Regina adored blueberry muffins. They had been always been part of her favorite breakfasts at the House and Stables. Of course, Cora had never cooked for her, as they commanded a small kitchen staff. Regina was both surprised to see that Cora's arrival was not a dream, and that she had cooked a meal for her with her own two hands.

"Thank you, Mother," Regina grinned, sitting down to eat. "Did you use magic to make all of this?"

"Oh, my sweet daughter," Cora clucked. "You forget that I always cooked for my father as a girl. And, if I may say so, I haven't lost my touch."

This was true. Growing up around a mill, Cora had no servants, and had always cooked to feed herself and her drunken father. Baking, however, was Cora's greatest kitchen skill, as most of her young life had revolved around flour. She had always reasoned that if she chose to abandon her father, she could marry a baker and work in his shop. An upward trajectory, but nothing compared to what that fateful ball at King Xavier's palace had afforded her.

The two queens should have seemed out of place in a mundane kitchen, even in a lovely house like the one Regina lived in, but somehow felt at home. They began talking at breakfast, catching up on everything that had happened since their last real conversation, before Regina sent her mother through the looking glass.

"I always knew that Rumple would come for you," Cora told Regina. "He told me, you know, that you would one day be queen. I knew that he would somehow try to manipulate you."

"Why did you never tell me, Mother?" Regina asked with a note of irritation. "You could have been honest with me about where you learned magic. You wouldn't even tell Father about him. Why?"

Cora's eyes flashed quickly, but she regained her composure instantly. "You weren't ready. If I told you where I learned my own magic, I was afraid you would push me away. And I wasn't wrong." Regina's mother thought it unnecessary to tell her daughter about her history with Rumplestiltskin, or to discuss her weak husband. She wondered what had become of the old fool. She redirected the conversation to Wonderland instead.

"You weren't angry about the looking glass, were you?" Regina asked tentatively.

"A little, at first. But more hurt than angry." Cora smiled mischievously. "And after all, you did enable me to become a queen. I never envisioned that for myself after you were born, so I suppose you did help me."

"But what about Father?" Regina implored. "If you were happy as the Queen of Hearts, why did you feel the need to kidnap my father?"

Cora laughed. "I had to remind you who was boss. I did get an amusement out of watching you manipulate the Mad Hatter into letting you and Henry escape. And plus," Cora went on in a devious tone, "the Knave of Hearts had quite the little crush on me. I told him that I wanted to see my husband again to see how jealous I could make him. You have to keep men hanging on your every whim, dear."

Regina chuckled, thinking of the foolish courtier. "So you got tired of the Knave and started manipulating Hook instead?"

"As if you didn't do the same thing!" Cora said in mock indignation. "Using your feminine wiles to convince him to kill me? I don't know how you deluded yourself into thinking that a mere pirate, even one as savvy as Hook, could kill me."

"He did make it past my guards," Regina reasoned. "Rumplestiltskin was captured by the two idiots, and I don't think he'd try to kill you anyway. He always seemed afraid to discuss you. I had no other option but to send Hook."

"You could have come yourself."

Regina knew this, but, in her heart, she knew that, even after Daniel, she could never kill the woman who had given her life and made her Queen.

"When you thought I was dead, you said you loved me. I know of the Dark Curse. It requires the heart of the thing you love the most. So if you didn't kill me, who did you kill Regina."

"Father," Regina admitted with guilt, still unsettled by her patricide.

Cora's expression did not change. _So that's where Henry is. The old fool. He was in over his head his whole life long. _

"Henry knew what he was getting himself into when he remained loyal to you, Regina. He wouldn't have judged you, and I don't. And you named a son after him."

So they had arrived at Regina's son, the topic Cora was most eager to discuss. Regina was wary of giving her mother details that could be used against her.

"Tell me about my grandson, Regina. What kind of boy is he?"

Regina paused slightly, and began describing her son with a smile. "Henry inspires me to be a better person every day. He's the smartest child I've ever known."

"Oh?" Cora asked, her smile encouraging Regina to elaborate.

"Before Emma broke the curse, Henry figured out about the curse and who everyone was. He wants me to be a good person, and to stop using magic."

Cora's smile continued, but her eyes grew slightly colder. "Stop using magic?"

"He wants me to stop using it to control people. I've been trying to stop, but I've given up. I think I can still convince him that I'm a better person though."

"Do you think that Henry will have a place in his heart for me?" Cora asked.

Regina thought about this. Cora had committed many atrocities in her time. She bullied Regina for most of her young life, she killed Daniel, and she'd caused many decapitations in Wonderland. She also loved manipulation, which had always put Henry off when it came to Regina.

But Cora could be friendly. And she wanted to change. Just like Regina.

"Yes, I think that Henry and you could get along," Regina answered. "But he doesn't like to see power exerted too much."

"Neither did someone else, if I remember correctly," Cora reminded her sternly.

Regina was not ready to discuss her childhood with her mother. Perhaps it would work with Dr. Hopper as a mediator, but she doubted that the Cricket would be very interested in helping Cora after his misfortune.

"Well, Mother, we need to get you something to wear."

Cora seemed indignant at this statement. "I have clothes with me. I have all of my dresses from both the Enchanted Forest and Wonderland. I'm not sure I need to change my style for you."

Regina scoffed. "Really? If you want to live with me in Storybrooke, you're not going to want to walk around dressed like the Queen of Hearts. We have a little more subtlety here. You're welcome to borrow some of my pantsuits."

"Pantsuits?!" Cora exclaimed. "You expect me to walk around wearing trousers like a man?!"

"Hardly, Mother," Regina countered. "In this land, women are more the equals of men. They have jobs and have as much need for utility as anyone else. I thought you were all about being an empowered woman."

Cora didn't answer right away. Regina was right, of course. Cora did believe in being an empowered woman- well, herself being empowered. She was no great feminist. The sorceress reasoned that she would have to make sacrifices for her daughter, and if that meant sacrificing her beloved wardrobe, then so be it.

Regina led Cora to her large bathroom upstairs, where she conjured a stool to seat her mother on. She opened the cabinet and retrieved her makeup kit and her straightening iron.

Cora, sensing danger, quickly snatched the curling iron from her daughter's hands.

"This… thing… are you planning to hurt me with it?"

"No, Mother! That's a flat iron. You plug it into the electrical outlet in the wall and it heats up. You can use it to straighten your hair."

Cora grimaced. "What a strange world you live in. You heat this by plugging it into the wall? What a waste of time! I can do it with magic."

She raised her hand to transform her hair, but Regina stopped her.

"No, Mother. Let me do this for you."

Cora wanted to please her daughter, but she wasn't sure of her skills as a beautician.

"Very well, Regina, but if you ruin my hair, you'd better start checking your food for poison."

Cora didn't mean to be taken seriously, but Regina wouldn't put anything her mother. So, with the utmost care, she ironed Cora's curls straight. Cora smiled at the result.

"Excellent work, my dear. I must learn to use this wondrous wand that draws its power from two holes in the wall."

"It's not a wand, Mother," Regina said impatiently.

"I'll get these things sorted out soon enough," Cora responded.

Cora and Regina moved to Regina's large, walk-in closet, where Regina chose a black pantsuit for her mother. Cora, fearing that Regina would use some other newfangled monstrosity to put her clothes on, waved her hand in the air, instantly placing the suit on her and placing the nightgown on a hanger.

Cora looked in the mirror and smiled at her new look. She couldn't wait to see Hook's reaction to her change. Maybe she would even show Rumplestiltskin (or Mr. Gold, as Regina said he was now called) how slim and sultry she still looked.

"That will do, Regina." Cora grinned, lightly squeezing her daughter's shoulder.

Regina Mills smiled at her mother, thrilled to receive the approval which she had craved so often.

* * *

-A longer chapter, to be sure, but Regina and Cora must have had a lot of catching up to do. Sorry for the absence of Hook in this chapter, but I felt that Regina and Cora needed time to bond again (if they had ever bonded before). Stay tuned for next chapter!


	3. Hook, Line and Sinker

Cora is Company, Chapter Three: Hook, Line, And Sinker

Cora pays her respects to her late husband. Regina and Cora discuss possible ways to defeat Emma, Snow, and Charming. Hook comes to dinner.

-Thank you for reading my sentimental little piece. Please, enjoy Chapter 3 and review!

Characters  
Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Mr. Gold

Killian Jones

* * *

Cora knew what had happened to her husband, Henry. Regina had to sacrifice him in order to perform the Dark Curse. She didn't love Henry. However, she had been his wife for many years. He had given her a daughter and pulled her from poverty. That deserved her respect.

Knowing that she couldn't walk through the streets of Storybrooke without being seen by unfriendly eyes, Cora teleported herself straight to the town's graveyard.

The graveyard suited Cora. It was far enough away from the main town that she probably wouldn't be seen. She moved towards Regina's large mausoleum, glancing around the graveyard for familiar names on headstones and seeing none.

With a wave of her hands, she opened the double doors and closed them behind her after entering. The first thing she saw was a large, white coffin.

_She must have loved him very much to put him in there for eternity. It was more than he deserved._

Cora opened the coffin, but was surprised to see that no one was inside of it.

Puzzled, Cora looked at the side of the coffin and saw the name "Daniel."

Shock rose up inside of her. _Daniel?! All I taught her, all I thought she learned, and she still remembers HIM?!_

_But where was the body? _She'd find a way to ask Regina. She prepared to appear in her daughter's office and confront her, but stopped herself. Even with no heart with which to love, Cora knew that if her true love were killed, she'd pay tribute to him as well.

Then, she saw it. A plaque on the wall.

_**IN MEMORY**_

_**HENRY MILLS**_

_**LOVING FATHER**_

Cora couldn't dispute that. Henry had truly loved Regina her whole life long. He had tried to love his wife, but her manipulative tendencies prevented him from truly connecting with her. Here was all that was left of a man who she spent a large part of her life with.

Even the most hardened of normal women would feel a slight sense of loss, but Cora simply stared blankly at the plaque and turned away.

"Goodbye, Henry," she said aloud. "You were never much of a husband, but you did give me Regina. For that, I am eternally grateful."

Without another word or thought, Cora exited the mausoleum, never to think of her husband again.

* * *

Regina Mills sat in her office, hands folded in the air, lost in thought. Her mother living with her was surreal in many ways. It was something that she never saw coming.

"I saw it coming, dearie," came a voice.

"I thought you'd keep your distance now that she's here," Regina drawled, her expression changing to a tight-lipped grimace.

"She came to me, you know," Mr. Gold said, leaning on the wall where he had just teleported. "Offering me truce, and asking to be reunited with you without my interference."

"Aren't you interfering now?" Regina glared.

"Not a bit. Just checking on things to see how she's… settling in?"  
"She made me breakfast this morning. And I helped her with Storybrooke fashion."

The Dark One laughed. "How very touching. What's next? A beach vacation?"

Regina smiled sarcastically. "Actually, no. Mother hates Beaches."

"And getting close to people," Rumple shot. "I know. And what are you planning on telling Henry? 'Henry, remember the woman who ruined my life and cut off about ten thousand heads? She's waiting to meet you in the living room.'"

Regina's expression remained stony, but she knew that Gold was right. She had never openly told tales of her mother to Henry, but he did notice that she had never told him about her while growing up. And who knows what horrors that Snow White had revealed to him.

The shopowner continued: "All I'm saying is that you should really think this through before Henry is caught between Cora and the Charmings. That would be unpleasant for everyone. "

"Why are you helping me?" Regina inquired.

"Who says I'm helping you?" Gold laughed. "By the way, you can tell the pirate that I know he's here too and that he'd better watch out for crocodiles."

Gold grabbed an apple from Regina's bowl and walked out of the room.

* * *

That night was the night that Hook was to come eat dinner with the Mills women. Cora and Regina were in the kitchen. Regina, like the biblical Martha waited for her mother to contribute to her cooking efforts, but was disappointed. Cora seemed content to sit there and talk to her daughter about possible ways to defeat Emma, Mary Margaret, and David.

"Is there something powered by the holes in the wall that could get rid of them?"

Regina rolled her eyes and continued stirring the rotini noodles they were to enjoy with Captain Hook.

"No, Mother. Remember, we don't want to be villains in my son's eyes when we get rid of them."

"That makes things tough," Cora frowned, frustrated by her daughter's maternal restraint. Love was weakness, after all.

"What about Gold?" Regina asked.

"Hmmmm…" Cora hummed in thought. Using Rumplestiltskin would make a good cover. He was unstable enough to do it, and it would be difficult to trace the deed back to them. _If only we had that damned dagger!_, she thought.

"I hope I'm not too late, ladies," a bored voice said. Hook had sauntered into the kitchen.

"Hello, Hook," Cora greeted in the sensual tone with which she always spoke to the pirate.

"Hello, Cora," Hook responded, feigning uncaring. "Your Majesty," he bowed to Regina.

Regina stepped away from the stove and towards Hook.

Hook smiled lazily and extended his arms for an embrace.

Regina slapped him hard in the face.

"And what was that for?" Hook asked, shrugging off the pain, though blushing slightly.

"Let's think: You lied to me, tried to have my mother kill me, and you didn't knock at the door."

Cora intervened. "Would you expect anything less from a brigand? And if Hook hadn't lied to you about killing me, would we be sharing this warm moment?"

Cora (as was often the case) was correct. So Hook smiled antagonistically at Regina and Regina scowled.

Hook wondered at Cora, who enjoyed heckling him whenever a decent opportunity presented itself. _Could she be protecting me from Regina?_

Regina became suspicious of her mother as well. _Protecting him from me? Either this is part of some larger plan, or my mother has her eye on a younger man. _She looked the pirate up and down, and realized that he was quite handsome. She felt a pang of jealousy at her aging mother ensnaring such a fine specimen of a man.

Cora reassured herself that she was merely toying with both Hook's and Regina's feelings to remind them who was Queen of their Hearts.

"Well, Regina, you've made such a lovely meal for our handsome guest. Shall we enjoy?"

The three conspirators sat down around Regina's dinner table to eat the alfredo pasta that Regina had made, along with some applesauce. Regina sat at the head of the table with Hook and Cora on either side.

As dysfunctional of a group as they were, the three had an enjoyable time telling stories of their escapades: Hook's various pillaging work, Regina's reign in the Enchanted Forest, and Cora's time in Wonderland. Each had a respect for the shortcomings of the other two, and drew strength from their shared flawed nature.

After a lovely dessert of apple crisp, Hook decided to go back to his ship.

"Goodnight, ladies. Thank you for the meal." He nodded to Cora and kissed Regina on the hand.

"Goodnight, Hook," Regina smiled. Cora said nothing, but smiled a very cold smile at her former shipmate.

Hook knew he had his intended effect, and left the house with a bow.

"That was a lovely time," Regina said to her mother.

"Yes, dear. I think I'm quite tired out."

Regina thought nothing of her mother's abrupt desire for the company of none. She kissed her mother on the cheek and went about cleaning the kitchen.

Cora ascended the staircase to her room, processing the evening in her mind. She wanted to slice into the sea-rat with his own hook for his flirting with Regina.

Then she realized that Hook had been trying to make her jealous, and became even more furious.

_Think you're going to play with my heart, Captain? Too bad! It's locked away. But if you think I'll let you make me jealous again, I'll give you a surprise you'll never forget._


	4. In Someone Else's Shoes

Cora is Company, Chapter Four: In Someone Else's Shoes

Cora impersonates Granny in order to gain information about the persons of interest living in Storybrooke.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Review and follow, PLEASE! ALSO: Throughout the first four chapters, I have hidden references to two movies that Barbara Hershey appears in. 20 points to the Hogwarts House of whoever finds both first. (My house is Ravenclaw.) Happy reading!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Granny

Ruby

Emma Swan

Henry Mills

Mary Margaret Blanchard

Charming

Mr. Gold

* * *

Cora and Regina finished their breakfast together in silence. They had been together for several days now, and the novelty was wearing off. Regina felt isolated in that she had to split her time between running the town and entertaining Cora. Cora loved Regina, but she needed other company, and not Hook. She was planning on starving Hook of her attention so he would crave it.

"I think I might go out today," Cora said to her daughter, wiping milk from her upper lip.

Regina nearly choked on the oatmeal she had in her mouth. "Mother, you can't. Someone will recognize you, and our plans will be ruined."

Cora smiled mischievously at her daughter, and was engulfed in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, Regina Mills saw that she was sitting across from herself.

"They can't recognize me now. And they're used to seeing you."

"But Charming set spies after me when the curse broke, and everyone knows my schedule. Except for you."

The Regina sitting across from Regina frowned slightly and changed back into her lovely self.

"I'm getting a bit cramped, sitting here all day, dear," Cora said in a voice that attempted patience but could not avoid the malicious undertone that was always a product of being denied her desires.

"Stay home, Mother," Regina commanded. "I'm going to call on the phone and check on you."

"The phone?" Cora asked.

"It's hanging on the wall over there. It rings and you pick it up and talk into it. The person calling talks back."

Cora continued her investigation, intrigued by this "phone." "So it's like a magic mirror?"

"Yes, Mother," Regina impatiently answered. "But not magic, and you can't see the person."

"I'll await your message," Cora smiled in a very convincing way.

Regina hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek. Cora waved at her daughter as she walked out the door.

"Now for some fun," Cora chuckled heartily to herself.

Cora knew she couldn't walk down the street as herself, or even as Regina. No one was supposed to know that Hook was around (though he was currently working against Rumplestiltskin). And she couldn't impersonate Rumple. That was too dangerous, given his nature.

Just when she thought she would be confined to the house, she remembered someone else whose image could get her out of the house: The man who she had turned into a fish upon her first stepping foot on the shores of Storybrooke.

In a twirling motion, Cora teleported to Regina's backyard and transformed into the kindly, bearded fishing enthusiast.

"Good heavens," Cora groaned in his voice. "I hate having facial hair."

The impostor jumped Regina's backyard hedge and made for the main town. She assumed that if she kept her head down and said nothing to anyone, unless it was necessary, she'd be able to gather intelligence on her new surroundings.

Cora proceeded to Downtown Storybrooke, where she entered Granny's Diner.

A tall, pretty young woman with a red streak in her black hair welcomed the new customer.

"Good morning! If you take a seat at the bar, Granny will be with you shortly. She's not awake just yet, but I'll go get her."

"No need," Cora said, smiling, but inwardly disdaining the girl's wanton display of her legs and cleavage. _I understand being womanly, but enough is enough_.

The girl smiled charmingly and went into the back room, presumably to wash dishes or complete some mundane task.

_Granny, eh? _Cora thought to herself. _Sounds like a good character._

Silently as a snake, Cora, as the bearded fisherman, slunk up the stairs of Granny's Diner until she reached a room that said "Office." Not being able to stand having a scratchy, whiskery face, Cora transformed back into herself.

With a wave of her hand, Cora magically unlocked the door and walked inside, re-locking the door behind her. She saw Granny sleeping on a queen-sized bed.

"There you are, dear," Cora sweetly said to the sleeping woman. She cast a spell on Granny that would not permit her to wake up until the caster removed it.

Secure now, Cora morphed into Granny in a blast of purple smoke. She smiled in the mirror at her appearance: A doting, heavyset woman with a kindly face. She wore a simple blouse with a pinkish apron and half-moon glasses attached to her neck by a string of fake pearls.

Like a good actor, Cora began researching the part of Granny by going through her belongings. On the desk, she found many pictures of Granny with the girl from the kitchen, who seemed to be her granddaughter. Then, she found a note:

**Dear Granny,**

** Thank you so much for the party you hosted on Emma and my safe return to Storybrooke. You and Ruby are both very precious to me. Charming and I wanted to give you a gift in return. Hope it's enough to cover this month's rent to Gold.**

**Much love,**

**Snow**

_Ah_, Cora thought to herself. _A friend of Snow White. How fortuitous! _

So the granddaughter's name was Ruby and the diner was owned by Rumplestiltskin. Furthermore, Snow and Emma Swan seemed to frequent the place, which meant that Cora might finally get a glimpse of young Henry. Granny was clearly very kind and generous to her friends and relations, which Cora would use to her advantage.

The impostor Granny walked out of her office and locked the door.

"Good morning, Granny," Ruby said as Cora walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweet Ruby," Cora said in the most motherly tone she could muster.

Ruby looked confused. "Have you been drinking with Leroy again, Granny?"

Cora was outraged, but didn't show this. If Regina had spoken to her like this, she would have found herself in a magical chokehold. "Why do you say that dear?"

"You never talk like that, Granny," Ruby said, unwittingly aiding Cora's mission.

"How do I talk then?" Cora asked jocularly.

"Oh, something more along the lines of 'put a skirt on, you hussy,' or 'cover them up!'"

_What an idiot! _Cora thought. _She's playing right into my hand_.

"Well, dear," Cora said, assuming the face of someone repeating an old, exhausted idiom, "If you know that's what I'm going to say, then why do you give me the opportunity to keep saying it?"

Ruby groaned like a bored teenager and buttoned her blouse up further.

The two were quickly interrupted as the bell attached to the door rang.

"Granny" and Ruby walked out to the counter to be greeted by none other than Mr. Gold.

"Morning, ladies," Mr. Gold smiled dangerously.

"Mr. Gold," Ruby said, attempting politeness. "Didn't you already collect your rent this month?"

"Can't an old friend stop in to visit a lovely lady?"

_He knows! _Cora was inwardly terrified. _What an idiot I've been! Who am I to think I can fool Rumplestiltskin when it comes to magic_.

"Do you want something, Gold?" "Granny" asked in the most belligerent tone possible.

"Now you're sounding like yourself," Ruby grinned.

"Of course, she is," Gold laughed knowingly. "I'll have a coffee. Black. It always warms my heart."

_He has the audacity to come here and embarrass me after I called a truce?_

"Ruby, go in the kitchen and get Mr. Gold a coffee," she ordered.

Ruby looked from Gold to "Granny" and went into the kitchen, leaving the old lovers alone together.

"I hope you haven't killed her," Gold chuckled.

"Of course, not," Cora said indignantly. "That would blow my cover completely. She's frozen in her room until I let her out."

Gold sat down on a barstool and smiled wickedly. "All these years and you're still up to your old tricks. I assume your daughter doesn't know you're here?"

"No, and she won't," Cora asserted. "I'm not up to anything. I'm getting to know the town and its residents."

This would have put a normal interrogator's suspicions to rest, but Rumplestiltskin knew better.

"Sometimes, Miss Swan brings him for breakfast. Good luck, Cora."

Gold kissed Cora's hand and walked out of the restaurant, just as Ruby returned with the coffee.

"Well, that was odd," Ruby said, taking a sip of Gold's coffee.

"Odd as can be," "Granny" agreed.

It didn't take long for Granny's to start filling up with customers. Cora and Ruby cooked and poured all their customers desired. Whenever no one was looking, Cora would speed the process along with a little magic.

Finally, around 9:00, two people entered Granny's Diner. One was well-known to Cora: Emma Swan. She wore a black leather jacket and her usual, self-pitying "woe is me" expression. The second was a boy, probably no more than 11 or 12 years old. She looked and recognized him from the picture in Regina's office. _Henry_.

Emma approached the counter. Upon seeing Granny, her hard expression softened slightly.

"Morning, Granny," Emma said in that horribly presumptuous way that Cora so despised. It wasn't that long ago that Emma had thwarted Cora's original attempt to come to Storybrooke.

"Good morning, dear," Cora replied. "And might I say how good you look in Black, Swan?"

"Awwww, thank you," Emma attempted a smile, though she didn't appear very grateful.

"Hello, Henry," Cora said to her grandson for the first time.

"Hi, Granny!" Henry responded kindly. "How are you today?"

Cora felt… well, she didn't feel. She knew, however, what a monumental moment this was in her life. "I'm having an even better morning now that you're here."

Henry didn't respond, but walked behind the counter and gave the grandmother a big hug around the middle. Cora hugged him back.

"Hey, kid! I found a table."

It was a terrible end to a beautiful moment.

Henry smiled at "Granny" and released her, going to sit with the woman who birthed him.

_"Hey kid?!" What mother talks to her child that way. I was never easy on Regina, but I referred to her as Regina, dear, my darling… never "Hey, kid!"_

Cora now understood Regina's pain. As long as Emma was around, Emma hoarded the boy. It didn't matter that it was all under the guise of "being a good mother" or "protecting her children." Regina was Henry's mother. It was Regina whose favorite belongings included things that Henry had made her. Regina who wept for her son whenever she missed him. Biological parenthood be damned. He was Henry Mills, not Henry Swan.

Emma snappily ordered some pancakes for her son and herself as well as some hot chocolate with cinnamon. Cora gave the order to Ruby. She knew herself, and if she were to prepare the food, some poison could have slipped its way into Swan's hot chocolate. She couldn't afford that.

Cora's internal reverie was interrupted when two more people walked in: Snow White and Prince Charming.

Cora knew Snow too well. Snow's sweetness had always disgusted her. She knew little of Charming. His rise to power had taken place during Cora's in Wonderland. But anyone who married Snow White willingly was no ally of hers.

The two true loves sat down with Emma and Henry. Henry greeted his grandparents with a hug.

_That should be me_, Cora thought jealously. She couldn't take much more before hearts left chests and got swept up with the dust.

She told Ruby that she was going to get something from her room and walked quickly upstairs. This had been a bit too much for one day.

Cora cast a spell over Granny's sleeping form: She would wake up in 15 minutes with vague memories of what had happened that day (barring Cora's thoughts and the conversation with Gold).

Tired of Granny's form, Cora transformed into the bearded fisherman again, and left Granny's office, locking it as she had found it.

Cora walked through the crowded restaurant, glancing over at Henry's table. Henry's eyes locked with hers and she smiled. The boy returned the gesture.

_Goodbye for now, my grandson. We'll see each other again very soon._

The nondescript fisherman exited Granny's, and teleported back to Regina's living room as quickly as possible. She turned back into herself and sat down on the couch, deep in thought.

However, for all Cora's thought, she did not bother to look at the phone, which read _TWO MISSED CALLS.__  
_


	5. A Bit of Fun

Cora is Company, Chapter Five: A Bit of Fun

Before Hook goes to Manhattan in Pursuit of Rumplestiltskin, Cora and Regina invite him to one last party.

Author's Note: Thank you for your continued support of this story. This chapter is the lightest one yet, but if you don't like that, then please don't despair: The plot will continue to develop towards the events of "The Miller's Daughter." I've hidden another Barbara Hershey reference in this chapter. Let's see who finds it.

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Killian Jones

* * *

A lot had happened outside of the Mills home in the time that Cora was living there. Anton, the giant that Cora had kidnapped, had caused enough property damage to give Regina a huge headache. Hook, attempting revenge on Gold, had been hit by one of this world's "strange carriages" leaving him wounded and at the mercy of Emma, Charming, and Snow. He had recovered since then and uncovered Gold's plan to go to Manhattan to find his son, Baelfire.

Cora, of course, had predicted this turn of events. She had given Gold the magic globe, knowing that he could find Baelfire with its abilities. She knew that magic was impossible outside of the town's borders, so Hook would pursue Gold and try to kill him.

She wasn't sure about killing Gold in this way. She knew that Hook wanted it, but she wished for a more satisfying end: herself stabbing Gold with his dagger and becoming the Dark One, but not before using Gold to kill Emma, Snow, and Charming.

This is why Cora and Regina had stolen the map to Rumple's dagger, leaving Hook unconscious on the library floor. Hook, however, knew that being Cora's enemy was a dangerous move, so the two agreed to disagree on the condition that Hook didn't attempt to thwart her in any way.

All of these dark musings were taking their toll on all three "villains." It was Regina who decided that they should have some fun to dispel some of the unpleasantness of their scheming.

Thus, Regina prepared for a jolly party with her mother and her friend. She wished she could invite Henry, but didn't think it was the greatest of ideas, as the Charmings had filled his head with poisonous thoughts against Cora and Hook, not to mention herself.

The Evil Queen was in her room getting dressed for the party. She chose a short, black dress with sequined straps and a few simple gold bracelets. She admired herself in the mirror.

"You truly are the fairest of them all, dear," said Cora, whose voice came from the doorway.

Regina didn't look at her, but heard her stumbling, apparently stuck on something.

"This doorway is too small!" Cora groaned.

Her daughter looked to see Cora dressed in the gown she had worn as Queen of Hearts, complete with the tiara.

"Mother, this isn't a masked ball. We do parties differently here."

"That's not true. I was watching the magic mirror in your living room, and in that show, whenever they had a party, the actresses wore beautiful gowns and tiaras and feathers. What was the name of it? Oh… That's it! _Downtown Abbey_!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "First of all, Mother, it's not a magic mirror. It's a television. Second of all, the name is pronounced _Down-Ton Abbey_. And last, it takes place many years in the past. We wear clothes like this now."

"Old Lady Grantham wouldn't approve," Cora sneered.

"Old Lady Grantham isn't real, Mother. She's a character played by Maggie Smith."

Cora frowned. "I wish she was real."

Regina laid a comforting hand on Cora's shoulder. "We all wish she was."

Mother and daughter went to Cora's room and looked through her clothing. It became clear that the former noblewoman had absolutely nothing to wear for a semi-casual house party.

Regina waved her hand and cast as spell that her mother had once used on her, transforming her clothes. The bulky gown became a slinky, sequined red dress with spaghetti straps. Cora's hair and crown were left untouched. Cora, not liking the spaghetti straps, added some see-through sleeves to the dress.

Regina smiled at their work. "Now you're ready."

The doorbell rang, and Cora said, "I'll answer the door."

She opened the dress to see a pimply youth holding four square boxes stacked together. The youth smelled unclean, and the boxes were steaming and giving off a greasy aroma.

"Can I help you?"

"I have the pizzas you ordered."

"Pizza?" Cora asked. _This must be a weapon that will help us defeat Emma and Snow. It seems rather menacing, this pizza._

"Yes, pizza," said the boy.

"Thank you," Cora said, taking the pizzas from the boy.

"Aren't you going to pay for that?"

"Where are my manners?" Cora produced a red, drawstring purse and pulled out five golden coins.

"That should be enough," the enchantress smiled, shutting the door on the very confused delivery boy.

"Regina! The pizzas are here!"

Regina came down the stairs wearing sensible black shoes.

"Thank you for getting them, Mother," Regina said. Struck with a sudden, terrible thought, Regina asked, "You didn't kill the pizza boy, did you?"

Cora laughed. "No, dear. Although letting such children carry around dangerous weapons like pizza is sure to kill them eventually."

"What?"

"Those steaming, greasy boxes? Obviously some kind of Storybrooke way to kill Snow and Emma."

Regina, generally annoyed by her mother's lack of knowledge about her world, laughed hysterically. "Mother, pizza is not a weapon. Pizza is a food! We eat pizza all the time in this world!" To prove her point, Regina opened the box on top, revealing an innocent pepperoni pizza. "It's delicious. Try a piece!"

Cora, a woman who had killed countless hundreds of people, lied to a particularly unpleasant king, and braved a monstrous, swirling whirlpool with a dangerous mercenary, was leery of the new food. She approached the box and simply looked at it.

"How do I eat it?"

Regina, attempting to be patient, tore a piece from the pie, folded it in half, and took the first bite. Some of the grease trickled onto her chin. Regina grabbed a napkin and wiped it off.

Cora recoiled in horror. "I'm supposed to get that filthy grease on my face? I haven't had a greasy face since before I became a princess!"

"Mother, I am the Mayor of Storybrooke. I'm the highest ranking person in this town. If I can get a bit of grease on my face, so can you."

Cora couldn't argue with that logic, and followed Regina's lead. She bravely took the pizza and bit into it.

The disgust on Cora's face was immediately replaced with an expression of great joy. "This is delicious! I've dined at elegant tables in three worlds, and this is the greatest dish I've found!"

Regina was thrilled that her mother was embracing an aspect of this world. "I knew you'd like it if you tried it!"

Hook entered the house without preamble, not having the decency to ring the doorbell.

"You really are a pirate, Hook," Regina accused him. "No sense of asking permission."

"What can I say? I enjoy taking what I want," Hook declared, looking at Cora.

Cora and Regina chose to giggle, and Hook smiled roguishly. Regina, the quintessential hostess, brought forth wine and cookies.

They brought the food in the living room and decided to watch television together.

"What do you want to watch?" Regina asked her guests.

"_Downton Abbey_!" Cora declared.

"That sounds stupid," Hook glared.

The Mills women gasped.

"Take it back," Regina said.

"I will, Regina. Only if we can watch _Jersey Shore_. Now there's a shore I'd love to pillage."

"No," Cora asserted. "We're watching _Downton Abbey_." She fixed Hook with a murderous stare.

"Oh, dear! What are you going to do? Turn me into a seagull and kill me?"

Cora said nothing, but walked up to Hook. Regina smelled danger, but was eager to preserve the sanctity of _Downton Abbey_.

"Hook, darling, you should do as I say."

Hook leaned in towards Cora until his mouth was sensually close to her ear. "Make me."

Cora laughed and plunged her hand into Hook's chest, tearing out his heart. She raised it to her lips and forced Hook to say, "Regina, I'd like to watch _Downton Abbey_, please." With that, she deposited the organ back into Hook's chest.

Regina and Cora decided to start at the very beginning, and soon, all three were looking upon a train that traveled across the English countryside, panning upwards to show the soft face of John Bates…

* * *

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen, may I ask for silence? Because I very much regret to announce that we are at war with Germany," Robert Crawley told his assembled guests, ending the first seven-episode season.

As the music played over the credits, Cora and Regina grinned in Hook's direction.

Hook appeared deep in thought. "So O'Brien made Lady Grantham lose her baby when she wasn't even going to fire her? That's horrible! Cora should kill her for that!"

"I will, if you'd like," Cora said, viciously agreeing with Hook's sentiments.

"Not you, Mother. Cora Crawley, not Cora Mills."

Cora and Hook laughed raucously. Throughout the movie, Cora, Hook, and Regina had consumed all four pizzas, all of the cookies, and the equivalent of a bottle of wine for each person.

"Who did you like best, Hook?" Regina asked.

"I like Branson," Hook said. "I like that he doesn't let anyone discourage him. And I think he's in love with Sybil. Knowing Branson, he won't let class differences keep them apart."

Cora noted Hook's double entendre.

"Well, Hook, it's getting late," Regina said. "You should get back to the _Jolly Roger_. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Indeed. Can one of you take me there?"

Cora, whose stinginess had mellowed with the wine, offered to do this. She grabbed his arm and teleported to his ship.

"Thank you, Cora," Hook said.

"Good luck in New York, Hook. I hope you find your crocodile."

Cora leaned in and kissed Hook gently on the lips and ran her hand down his face. "Come back in one piece. I'd hate for them to have more artificial limbs to name you for."

Cora teleported back to Regina's house, not realizing that this would be the last time she would ever lay eyes on Captain Hook.

* * *

Please, follow and review!


	6. Operation Snowfall

Cora is Company, Chapter Six: Operation Snowfall

With the distraction of Hook removed, Cora and Regina prepare to claim Rumplestiltskin's dagger for themselves.

Author's Note: "The Queen is Dead"

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Johanna

Mary Margaret Blanchard

Prince Charming

* * *

Cora and Regina, for a time, had swapped death and destruction for Domino's and _Downton_, but it was time to get back to business. They were truly mother and daughter now, and had created a home life that would be suitable for Henry to live in.

But the Mills women didn't have Henry. And there needed to be further work done to ensure that Henry would be theirs.

Three mornings after the party with Hook, Cora and Regina sat at breakfast.

"It's time to get the dagger, Regina. We've waited long enough. But Gold will expect us to look for the dagger. He'll tell Snow and her prince where he put it."

Regina smiled. "It's alright, Mother. I know how to manipulate them. Snow doesn't know this, but I brought over a secret weapon when I cast the Dark Curse."

"Pizza?" Cora asked facetiously.

Regina chuckled. "No. This will have a stronger pull on Snow that pizza ever could."

Cora looked highly intrigued. "Do tell, my dear."

"I brought Johanna, a servant who served Snow's mother and Snow herself. Snow doesn't know that she is here. We'll cause the Charmings to find the dagger for us and then use Johanna as a bargaining chip to gain it from them."

Cora grinned. "You really have learned. I'm proud of you, Regina." _And I think if I had my heart, I'd melt with pride over you right now._

Regina blushed, never having received such genuine praise from her mother before. "Thank you, Mother. I owe it all to you."

Regina placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. Cora realized that this was getting a bit too sentimental for her. "Let's get to work."

"Wait!" Regina suddenly exclaimed. "We need a code name!"

"What?" Cora inquired, thoroughly confused.

"A code name. So no one knows what we're up to."

Cora laughed at the childishness of it. "And what did you want to call it, dear?"

"Hmmmmm… Operation… Snowfall!"

* * *

Operation Snowfall had begun. Cora and Regina set to playing their parts in order to dupe Johanna into buying Snow White's childhood crown, which was safe in Mr. Gold's shop. Gold, away in New York with what he was now realizing was his family, had left the shop relatively well-protected.

Cora turned herself to smoke and drifted through the crack underneath the door to rematerialize in the pawn shop. She surveyed the contents of Gold's many glass cases to look for the tiara. She found it on a simple red pillow and magicked it into her hand.

Then, a thought occurred to Cora: She was stealing from Gold. She may have grown strong, but he was still the Dark One. She didn't want to risk his rage. Therefore, she left Rumplestiltskin 50 gold coins from her purse and a note:

_Rumple,_

_ I've taken the crown. I have my reasons. I have reimbursed you well._

_Yours,_

_Cora_

Cora teleported back to Regina's house with her ill-gotten gains.

* * *

Phase two of Operation Snowfall began. The women would trick Johanna into sending the crown to Snow White. Cora transformed (for, hopefully, the last time) into the fisherman from the docks. Regina, slightly more daring, became none other than Prince Charming.

The two men… well, women… began walking towards the outskirts of Storybrooke, where Johanna lived.

Johanna was outside gardening snowdrops, humming peacefully to herself. Cora looked at Johanna and then looked at Regina.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Why?"

"That woman looks just like Mrs. Patmore. I can't trick Mrs. Patmore."

Regina rolled her eyes, but looked at Johanna. "I guess she does look like Mrs. Patmore. I never thought of that before. Mother, you can do this! You're the best schemer ever!"

Cora had no qualms with approaching Johanna, but she did enjoy her daughter complimenting her. Therefore, she had pretended to be nervous, genuinely thinking that Johanna looked like Mrs. Patmore. So Cora, as the fisherman, walked up to the servant woman.

"Hello, Ms. Johanna," Cora said.

"Good day to you, sir!" Johanna replied kindly.

"I have a message to deliver. Prince Charming is waiting for you over by the street. He has something important to discuss with you."

Johanna smiled and walked towards the street. _That was easy_, thought Cora. _Easy as taking a heart from a stable boy._

Regina, as Charming, approached Johanna. "You are _the _Johanna?" she asked.

Johanna smiled humbly. "I don't know about "the." But I am Johanna, your highness."

Regina smiled. "Snow is always talking about how kind you were to her when she was a girl. She doesn't realize you're here. Her birthday is in a few days, and I thought that I'd reunite you two for her birthday."

Johanna smiled broadly. "My Snow! I am so thankful, Prince Charming! I've wanted to see her for so long!"

Regina, sensing Johanna's motherly love for Snow White, felt slightly guilty for manipulating her only remaining mother-figure in this way. _I wouldn't want Snow to take advantage of Mother_. But this, of course, was a ridiculous thought. Snow's Johanna was a weak-willed serving woman. People like that were made to be beneath. Her own mother was Cora Mills, Queen of Hearts. Wonderland had trembled in fear at her name. Cora was a master schemer and manipulator, and no one could use Cora, least of all someone like Snow.

Regina gave Johanna the box containing the crown. "You'll recognize this, Johanna. I found it in Gold's shop. I want you to send it to her as a gift. Say you bought it for her. Snow will be thrilled. Our little secret, right?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Johanna gave Regina a huge bear hug and stood on her tiptoes to kiss who she thought was the Prince on the cheek.

Regina smiled at Johanna and bid her farewell.

* * *

"Well done, Regina," Cora said, returned to her true form.

The women were sitting in Regina's living room.

"Thank you, Mother. It wasn't difficult. She's about as blind as Mrs. Patmore in Season One."

Cora laughed. "Where did you get such a sense of humor? Surely not from me or your father."

Regina thought to herself for a moment before replying, with a grin, "Rumplestiltskin."

Cora smiled to herself, but inwardly cursed the imp for taking over such a crucial part of Regina's life. _I should have taught her magic_. But Cora did realize that, after what she had done, Rumplestiltskin deserved a bit of vengeance against her.

Changing the subject, Cora said, "Now that Johanna has the tiara, all we need to do is wait."

* * *

A few days later, Snow had received the crown. Cora and Regina sat in Regina's car, waiting for her to leave the house. Cora had pinpointed a nearby location in the woods that was marked on Gold's map. Now, she sat with a pair of binoculars, watching Snow's door.

Mary Margaret Blanchard emerged and began walking in the general direction of Johanna's abode.

"The eagle is flying," Cora declared.

Regina started the car and sped off towards the woods by Johanna's. Upon arrival, the women exited the car and took a pair of shovels from the trunk. They went to the spot on the map and began digging, being sure to make a lot of noise when they hit rocks or spoke.

Sure enough, Snow White overheard the racket and came to inspect the situation. She hid behind a tree while Regina and Cora had a loud and expository discussion, revealing that they were looking for Gold's dagger.

Snow ran off, presumably to take defensive measures against the witches.

"And that is how you find a dagger," Cora chuckled to herself.

"Are you sure this will work?" Regina wondered aloud.

"Oh, yes, my dear. They will lead us right to it. And I am going to break Snow White."

Through the trees, Regina saw that Snow White had returned to Johanna. The old friends embraced. _Am I doing the right thing? Will Henry truly love me if I do this? _Regina loved Cora, but wasn't entirely sure if her approval was worth losing her son over. _I will never be as sweet as Snow, but will this make me the Evil Queen?_

Later, Regina met Snow for lunch, already knowing that Snow would try to convince her that she was backing the wrong side. She left, knowing that Snow was planning on protecting the dagger. And so Operation Snowfall continued.

* * *

Cora had been correct. Rumplestiltskin revealed the location of the dagger to Snow White and Prince Charming. As the Charmings rushed to the clock tower, Cora and Regina stood below. Cora magically amplified the sounds within so they would know just when to enter. At a sound of metal, Cora and Regina teleported inside the clock tower to see a very surprised Snow and Charming.

As expected, Snow had no interest in giving Cora Rumplestiltskin's dagger. Charming pulled a gun and pointed it at Cora, but she waved it out of his hand. Regina knew what had to be done. Cora magically summoned a surprised Johanna, who looked terrified to be there. Regina reached into her chest and tore out her heart. She began to squeeze it, not so as to crush it, but to cause no small amount of pain.

Cora and Snow had an argument which Regina only half-listened to, focusing on Johanna instead. Johanna, being no coward, told Snow not to give Cora the dagger. At this comment, Regina squeezed her heart harder. Through the painful banter, a powerful revelation came about: Cora was responsible for Eva's death. Regina looked at Cora in surprise. Cora made a strange comment about a candle, which soared over Regina's head.

Regina understood that there was no turning back now. She squeezed Johanna's heart harder than ever.

"Dagger, dear," Cora commanded.

Snow White threw the dagger on the floor, and Cora caused it to soar up into her waiting hand. With a nod from her mother, Regina reinserted Johanna's heart.

Johanna looked pitiable. She proceeded towards Snow's waiting arms, ready to be embraced by someone who loved her. Then, Cora did something entirely unexpected. With a wave of her hand, Cora sent Johanna flying through the clock. Johanna fell to her death on the sidewalk below.

Snow cried out in great pain, and Charming embraced her. Cora only smiled.

Regina, not wishing to be thought weak by her mother, said, "See where good gets you?"

* * *

Regina's thoughts were a blur. She felt guilt for allowing her mother to kill Johanna. But she also felt a connection to her mother. _We're in it together now_, she thought.

Cora, sitting at Regina's desk, had smilingly assured Regina that Henry would be all theirs.

Now, Regina was in the kitchen, washing the dishes after dinner as her mother sat at the table, lost in thought. The two had spoken very little to one another after the events in the clock tower. Cora could tell that Regina was upset and didn't want to risk losing her only ally.

"Would you like to watch _Downton Abbey_?" Cora asked sweetly.

"No, not tonight, mother. I want to get a good night's sleep. Gold will return soon, and I need my energy."

This was not the real reason. Regina couldn't bear to see Mrs. Patmore, the very likeness of the woman whose lifeless body decorated the sidewalk that day. And Cora could not think she was weak.

A few terrible thoughts suddenly occurred to Regina: _Is she planning on using the dagger to become the Dark One? Has this whole thing been a ploy in order for this to happen? Does she even care about me or Henry?_ Cora had been an abusive mother to a young Regina. Would she be similarly horrible to Regina's son? _She did kill my greatest love in order to further her agenda_.

"Goodnight, Mother," Regina said, kissing Cora on the cheek. Cora patted her back gently and without much feeling.

_I wonder, if she had her heart, things would be different_.

* * *

Not only did Cora not sleep that night, but she didn't leave her kitchen chair for some time. She spent the night thinking. She could tell that Regina was beginning to show signs of turning against her.

_It must be because I killed the woman. But Snow had to learn. I need her to be angry and bitter. Henry will never embrace Regina or me if Snow is always perfect. And I have the dagger now…_

What would Cora do with the dagger? She could simply manipulate Rumplestiltskin to do her dirty work. Or, she could dispose of him and become the Dark One, the most powerful magical being ever.

Cora struggled. Did she have it in her to kill the only man she had ever loved? She had chosen power long ago, but now that she acquired such power, did she need both? Of course, without Gold, she still had Hook. _But could he ever truly love me? Especially if he ever found out my history with Rumple. _

Cora's heart beat steadily in its case. Cora, at approximately three in the morning, descended into Regina's vault, where her things were hidden. Cora removed it from its box and stared for a long time.

_If I put this back in my chest, I can truly love Regina, Henry, and maybe others. But if I give up all of my power, Snow and her family will come after me, and I'll be less powerful to stop them. On the other hand, I think I may finally be ready to love. I've lived long and sensibly. I've earned it._

But Cora didn't feel the longing that someone with true feelings would have felt. She put the heart back in its box.

_I will become the Dark One, and then, when nothing can stop me, I'll put this into my chest again. And I will truly have everything._

* * *

Thanks for enduring the long chapter. I hope you see why I made things lighter in Chapter Five before laying this one on. Please, please, PLEASE follow and review!


	7. The Day After

Cora is Company, Chapter Seven: The Day After

Author's Note: I apologize for my delayed absence. This takes place the day after "The Miller's Daughter." I don't feel it necessary to delve into the events of that episode. It speaks for itself.

Characters:

Regina Mills

Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin

Killian Jones/Hook

Henry Mills

Emma Swan

* * *

Regina Mills awoke in her bed as she had done countless times before. She enjoyed the brief moment that one experiences when all of her memories haven't returned to her yet after a long sleep. Then, it hit.

_This would have been enough_. _You would have been enough_.

_I would have been enough_, Regina thought to herself. _If only she had her heart, I never would have been forced to marry Leopold. I would have never been stuck with Snow. Daniel could have lived. I could have had children of my own. Maybe a little boy named Henry, and even a little daughter. If I had been enough, I would have named my daughter Cora. We would live simply and happily, and Mother and I would have never started using magic._

However, Cora had chosen the opposite. She had forced Regina to marry Leopold and act as a mother to Snow. She had killed Daniel. Her adopted son's mother was the daughter of Snow, the bane of her very existence. And if she had a daughter, she never would have named her Cora.

History would remember her mother as the Queen of Hearts, a terrifying, murderous tyrant who wanted nothing more than to kill her way through whoever she had to to achieve her unholy ends. But who would remember Cora? The woman who had smiled at her daughter with such unconditional love in her eyes. The woman who told her daughter that she would have been enough.

Regina chose Cora.

Yes, her mother had done terrible things. But it had only been because of her lack of a heart. _And that was Rumplestiltskin's fault. He drove her to that fate. I know it. _

Regina stretched and put on a black robe. She ate no breakfast. She simply proceeded slowly to her mausoleum.

Cora Mills lay on a plinth, at peace. Regina had cast a preservation spell over her body, similar to the one she had used on Daniel.

This reminded Regina of the time that she had believed her mother to be dead before, and poured her heart out in front of her corpse. A subconscious part of her must have been aware of the fact that her mother was still alive then. Now, no words came to her. She had nothing to tell Cora. They had ended their time together with a moment of true, pure love between mother and daughter.

Regina simply leaned over and kissed her mother on the forehead, tears leaking into Cora's stiffened hair. With a slow wave of her hand, Regina conjured a marble coffin over her mother's body. As a final touch, she added a plaque that read, "Cora Mills, Beloved Mother."

As Cora passed from living sight, a terrible thought came over Regina: _I've killed both of my parents. I killed Father by taking his heart and I killed Mother by returning hers._

She could not allow herself to think this way. Both deaths were the fault of Snow White. Snow had ruined her life in the Enchanted Forest and tricked her into killing Cora in Storybrooke. And she would pay…

* * *

Rumplestiltskin paced his bedroom. He had hardly slept that night. After Cora's death, Regina stormed from his pawn shop and David and Mary Margaret had run off in search of Emma. Bae had not returned, and with no word from Belle, Gold was alone in the company of his own thoughts.

Cora… gone.

He knew that she was nothing but trouble for him in the past, but he took a satisfaction in knowing that Cora, in his opinion, his greatest pupil, would always adamantly carve out her corner of the world.

If his Miller's Daughter was not invincible, neither was her. Of course, his Miller's Daughter had just nearly proved that. Still, mortality was an Insidious thought to Rumple.

He stepped out into the store and noticed some gold coins and a note on a back counter. He opened the note promptly:

_Rumple,_

_ I've taken the crown. I have my reasons. I have reimbursed you well._

_Yours,_

_Cora_

_Crown?_ he thought. He surveyed the back case and realized that Snow White's childhood tiara was gone. _Why would she need that?_

Of course, it couldn't have been noble if it was Cora. Probably some plot involving psychological torture of Snow White. _No wonder she was willing to kill Cora._

Belle was his true love, but he knew that he would always remember the hope that Cora had once brought him. The hope of a woman who wouldn't judge him for his use of dark magic. A woman who would quite literally serve as a partner in crime. A woman with whom he could raise a powerful, magical child.

But Cora had chosen to act in her own interest, not his. It was Belle, the beautiful, brave princess who had taken the Beast into her heart. He could have pined after Cora or been happy with Belle.

Rumplestiltskin chose Belle.

Cora had brought him nothing but heartbreak. But he did owe her for the lessons she had taught her magic teacher.

The Dark One pulled a rose from a nearby vase and walked out of his shop. He would pay his final respects to Cora and offer some small comfort to the daughter she had left behind.

* * *

It was much later when Hook learned of Cora's demise.

Greg and Tamara had let him loose to capture Regina. _No one kidnaps me_.

Thinking it was about time to give Greg and Tamara a taste of what magic could do to them, he pulled out a deck of playing cards.

Drawing the Queen of Hearts and casting it on the ground, Hook called, "Cora! I need your help!"

No answer.

"Cora!"

No answer.

If she wasn't going to answer, he'd make a house call.

Hook stomped his way to the Storybrooke Cemetery. He opened the Mills Family Mausoleum and promptly dropped his jaw.

_Cora Mills, Beloved Mother_

_Cora? Dead? Inconceivable! _Cora was the universe's great survivor. Her daughter sent her to Wonderland and she became the queen. Her daughter cast the Dark Curse and Cora escaped. This could not be!

There was no escaping assisting Greg and Tamara at this point. He'd have to risk double-crossing the Evil Queen. He'd only escaped destruction for that before because of his ally.

Before attending to his work, Hook did take a moment to look on the coffin. He had never loved her, but there was a connection there. A connection he would miss.

"Goodbye, Cora," he said aloud. "We had some good times, you and me." Feeling ridiculous, Hook stopped talking to no one, bowed to the Queen's remains, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

(BACK TO THE DAY AFTER…)

"Mom!" Henry Mills exclaimed as Emma Swan came in.

"Hey, kid," Emma said as nonchalantly as possible.

"What happened? Did you save him?"

"Gold is fine. Cora is dead."

Henry merely sat for a moment in stunned silence. "Dead?"

"Yes. She died in the battle at the shop. So we're all safe now." Emma embraced her offspring.

The boy suddenly felt for his mother. Regina lost her mother. Henry's grandmother. He had never met Cora and had heard terrible stories of her deeds, but he knew that his mother must be in pain.

_This fighting has to stop_, Henry thought to himself. _Everyone belongs to someone. Everyone is a son, or a daughter, or a mother, or a father, or a brother, or a sister… It wasn't right. _

THE END

* * *

Final Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter taking so long. It took much contemplation to write. I loved writing this story, and I love Cora. And for that reason, I will say that I am not done writing about the whole Cora/Regina relationship… Thank you for reading.


End file.
